Caldefor ConnCon 07
3/24/2007 - ConnCon We have retrieved the psionic matrix previously and have used it to blast a large shadow army forming up to assault the tower and retrieve the matrix. We get it returned to Circle Woebegone and consult with the Keeper, Hastur, and military tacticians. We get two vials of bonewater dust, a large barrel of Skin, some special weapons and some power stones. Then we decide to head out to destroy or empty the dragonholds so we can advance into Caldefor and retake the city. We also desire to liberate more psionic matrices, restoring the land and strengthening the border at the same time. We get teleported to Circle Waterside, to the west, to then travel along the coast south to take out Dragonhold Clawfast. That will get us close to a fallen circle near the dragonholds which we can use to fortify our new position. A boar blocks our path briefly, but unable to scare it off we go around it. On our fourth day traveling west there are some wasps, but they ignore us when we try to hide. In the shadowlands, on the coast, we are entreated by a Shadow to join it and its vampire wizard master Bastian. He holds the sea-fort overlooking the waters just south of the border (1 days travel). This vampire lord seeks to gain power relative to the other members of the Council of the Baron. Bastian was a traitor to caldefor as well. His vampire master is at the royal court. They recognize us as ones of theirs and let us pass with a chuckle. We arrive at the Dragonhold and begin scouting to plan our demolition. We discover an extensive cave network, with a few groups of eggs and some guardians, but only one of the dragons is present. She seems scholarly and uninterested in leadership, and has left the Glabrezu commander in charge. There are Vrock lieutenants and then trueborn, golbeen, mindless undead and some intelligent undead, and eums in the camp. We decide to play the dragon off against the Glabrezu general, Asbog. We deliver a forged arcane note to the general, pretending to be intelligence contractors, and then alert the dragon to the fact that he has some powerful arcane book that he won't show her. This turns into a confrontation as we get the two of them together through some more bluffing and subterfuge. A showdown between the dragon, her eum Ungst witch-doctor, the general and some vrocks results in the dragon slapping the glabrezu, causing quite a stir and a big fight. The vrocks take to the air and begin preparations for battle. The eum casts with resignation to defend the dragon. The black dragon and the glabrezu general go at it, with the vrock surrounding and using their large area spells. The glabrezu and dragon die, along with some vrocks. The witch-doctor kills a vrock or two before dying, and the colonel vrock attempts to assert authority, but is killed by combined fire from the trueborn and the eum. The bonewater dust is then released to kill the eums and trueborn warriors with Control Air directing them. We are able to get to two of the six dragon caves without contamination, one of which contains 5 eggs. We take the treasure and the smartest members trapped in the caves out in the Rope Trick, and the rest perish from stavation/radiation from the dust. We start the noncombatant trueborn gathering together and lead them north towards the border. We loot the dragon hordes, and roll: 4310 sp cash, 210 sp gems, Oil of Magic Weapon, Wand of Detect Secret Doors, Mask of the Skull, Ring of Invisibility Approximately 500 civilians set out with us north, going as directly as possible. We also find the gobleen assistant to the black dragon wizard, who has salvaged the 9 3rd level spells from the dragons spellbook. She had: Fireball, Explosive Runes, Magic Circle against Law, Suggestion, Vampiric Touch, Dispel Magic, Displacement, Greater Mage Armor (CA). Bone Ooze Chaos champion Elves with nightmares Demon inquiring about a herd Rescue orange wizard apprentice Speak with high priest, offer eggs, offer followers. Buy a forge for wizard, get him crafting a land cart for our travel. He will craft us a land-cart with construct horses in 6 months, with a pair of horses in 2 more months. We bring back with us a pair of digger automata.